battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
W.O.A.H. Bunch BFB: The Losers! |episode = BFDI: Puzzling Mysteries BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 19th (12 votes, went down to 6 with WT) BFB: TBA |allies = *Coiny *Pin *Teardrop *Ice Cube *Gelatin *Firey *Tennis Ball *Yellow Face *Loser *Eggy *Leafy *Clock *Cake *Firey Jr. (possibly) |enemies = *Leafy (Until BFB 11) *Flower *Blocky (sometimes) *Snowball *Pencil *Match (one-sided, Match's side) *Woody *Eraser *Golf Ball *Puffball *Announcer *Naily *Bottle *Bell |color = Silver |deaths = 2 |kills = 4 |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, IDFB) Justthebomb blue (BFDI Is Back) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 2 - onwards) }} Needle is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Needle competed on team Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in "Puzzling Mysteries" with 12 votes. She had used a Win Token, cutting her votes down to 6, but she was still eliminated. Needle originally competed on team No-Name and later switched to team W.O.A.H. Bunch in Battle for Dream Island Again, and she survived to appear in IDFB. Needle is currently competing on The Losers! in Battle for BFDI. Appearance Needle appears to be a sewing needle. Her body is very tall and thin, and is colored in a light gray. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", her body is turned into CGI by the Photo Cake that Leafy gave her. Personality Similar to Ice Cube, Needle is a fairly quiet and vengeful character, and will slap whoever calls her "Needy". She can also be quite self-centered and biased, which is seen when she tells Teardrop to go against Firey just because he's on the other team, and tells W.O.A.H. Bunch to save her instead of killing her in "No More Snow" in order to win. Later, after she was recovered, she spit out her feelings that someone owes her an apology, giving us an idea that she really wanted to be respected. However, she does have a kinder side, and can be defensive to her team members, such as telling Donut that what Loser did in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" doesn't really have an effect on the amount of votes he will get. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Blocky throws her in an attempt to pop Bubble. She is later knocked off the balance beam when Flower pushes her off. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Needle was chosen by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes team. During the challenge, Needle was unable to get on her team's boat and ended up using Spongy as a raft. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Needle was the only one to get to the end on her team, besides Teardrop. She also ended up getting a Win Token, as she was the first out of the obstacle course. She had used herself to get past the "find a needle in a haystack" which Firey and Teardrop were both stuck on. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Needle participated in the third contest, a test. However, her test paper was later set on fire. This episode also marks her first slap, because Leafy said "Needy" to her. In "Sweet Tooth", Needle hid behind a bush, watching the Announcer with Leafy. She slaps Leafy for calling her "needy", and Leafy then suggests that they dismantle the Announcer to find out exactly what he is. Leafy runs up to the Announcer, but Needle stays behind in the bush. Later on during the challenge, Needle made a yeast cake that ended up separating from Earth, causing wind storms in the next episode. While we don't see the judges individual scorings for her cake, she ended up placing seventh with 18 points. During the stinger, her and Leafy are looking up at her cake in the sky, which had separated from Earth. Leafy tells her that it's pretty big, but also calls her "needy" again, causing her to slap Leafy. In "Bridge Crossing", Leafy yells at Needle for causing the storm with her cake. She slaps her for calling her "needy", so Leafy sternly tells her to calm down, calling her "needy" several times in the process. They get into a slap fight, which causes Leafy to slap Needle into the wind and get blown away. Snowball sees this and says that she deserved it since she's the one who made the cake. She ends up flying into space and hitting her cake, popping it and ending the storms. During Cake at Stake, Needle falls back down from space and lands on Bubble, popping her. Pencil then says that she loves "needys", prompting Needle to slap her. Announcer ends up noticing that she's there, and flings her back to her team. During the challenge, Leafy tells her that the bridge doesn't look very strong, and that she can't see the bottom of the gorge. Needle, along with Ice Cube and Leafy, attempts to cross the second bridge. Snowball throws Golf Ball at the bridge while they are walking across, however, and they all fall. In "Power of Three", Needle is grouped with Coiny and Ice Cube for the challenge. Once she and Coiny cross the balance beam to the first island, they realize that Ice Cube isn't with them. When Ice Cube returns, Coiny says that they'll need a team leader, to which Needle doesn't argue. The first safe that her team checks contains a raft to get to the next island, putting them in the lead. Needle then helps Coiny stack the blocks to get the key. Again, they are the first team to advance, and they paddle to the final island. However, their key doesn't work and they have to paddle back to the second island. The next key they grab doesn't work once again, so they go back to obtain a third key. Once they reach the island, they try their key and it works, but Snowball pushes them out of the way and places ahead of them, causing Needle's team to lose. In "Puzzling Mysteries", the contestants are competing to see who can spin the most basketballs. Eraser asks Needle how many she can spin, but refers to her as "needy", causing her to slap him. At Cake at Stake, Announcer asks her if she wants to use her Win Token, to which she responds yes. As Coiny was interrupting him, Announcer jumps next to Coiny and says "needy", getting Needle to slap him. It is then revealed that Needle received twelve votes, and even though her Win Token cut that down to six, it was still higher than Coiny's five, eliminating her. Coiny then asks her why she doesn't like being called "needy", but before she can answer, she is flung by the Sender Scoop Thrower to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Needle and Golf Ball drown in the loaves of bread. In "Rescission", she slaps Ice Cube when she calls her "needy". In "The Glistening", Firey asks Needle if she's going to vote for him to be eliminated. She says no, but tells him to call her "needy", which he does. She then slaps him and gets Teardrop to vote him out alongside her. Later on, she only receives 103 votes to rejoin, placing her third. This is not enough, and she is flung back to the TLC. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Pin asks her if she votes for Leafy as well, but calls her "needy", compelling Needle to slap her. She then tells Pin that she wants Firey to win instead, causing Pin, Eraser, Flower, Snowball, Blocky, Coiny, and Woody to slap her. When Firey is choosing who to let on to Dream Island, he chooses Needle fourth since she was the only person to vote for him to win, telling her that he appreciated that. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Needle makes it into the competition with 489 votes to join. Needle's favorite screen is revealed to be a large circle with a smaller circle on the inside. In "Get Digging", Needle goes with Gelatin and Puffball to get yoyleberries for her team in the challenge. She slaps Leafy after she says "I'm glad that I'm not too needy", and Leafy throws knives at the bunch, which follow them all the way back to Goiky, ultimately piercing Team No-Name's stew bowl and contributing to the team's loss. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Coiny persuades Needle to switch from Team No-Name to W.O.A.H. Bunch by threatening to call her "Needy, three times, in a row." After sweating and worrying about it for a bit, Needle complies, much to Fries's exasperation. Pin says that she thinks she has killed about half of the bugs during the contest. Needle replies with "Yeah!". They end up loosing after Teardrop and Coiny have been poisoned and when the other team has blown up all of their bugs. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", after Teardrop gets eliminated, Coiny says he's "surrounded by pins and needles". Pin and Needle slap him after Pin corrects him, saying a pin and a needle. In "Get in the Van", Needle gets excited after thinking that Yoyle City is only 70 feet away after reading it on a tablet. Coiny corrects her, saying that Evil Canyon is 70 feet away, and then shows that Yoyle City is actually 2,761 miles away. In "No More Snow!", Needle's team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, fall into Evil Canyon, and Needle balances on a spike while all of her team members balance on top of her, trying not to fall into the spikes. Needle then slaps everyone to get them out of the canyon, and Yellow Face then burns her alive afterwards so she can get out. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Needle's team recovers Puffball, and Needle tries to get Puffball to bring their team to Yoyleland by calling her "puffy". It didn't work, and Puffball recovers all of her teammates and they fly away. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Needle tries to stop Tennis Ball and Golf Ball from going into the museum, but they don't listen and walk inside anyway. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Needle is first seen with Pin, worried about how her seeds are fast growing. When forming the teams, Firey wants Loser to join his team of Coiny, Pin, and Needle. However, Eggy, Clock, and Cake also want to be on a team with him. Needle begins to suggest that everyone wanting Loser to be on their team should all be on the same team, but Loser cuts her off and says just that. During the challenge, the baskets lands on some of the team members, Needle included. She attempts to lift it up but it's too heavy. In "Four Goes Too Far", Needle asks Firey who they think has the Twinkle now, and Firey replies, saying "Black Hole!". Coiny slaps Firey and tells him that Black Hole can't have the twinkle because he doesn't have eyes. Clock ends up getting the twinkle in the end, putting Needle's team up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Needle is seen Playing with Nickel, Naily and Firey Jr. Later in the elimination, Needle is safe, despite her votes being in the quadruple digits. When Donut states that Loser's uneasiness may be because of him lying earlier on in the episode and that the viewers won't forget what he did, Needle tells him that it wouldn't apply for today. She and the rest of her team are shocked to Loser being eliminated. Later then, she is seen fighting with the others over the Liar Ball. In "Enter the Exit", the contestants try to bring Four back. Needle is one of the contestants Blocky uses to stack in a sculpture of Four. When Firey extracts the essence of Four in a syringe from Donut, and is about to squirt it out in a shape of a 4, Needle interrupts, suggesting someone more dexterous should do it. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Needle accepts Leafy's cake and eats it eagerly, much to Cake's horror. She is later chosen by her team to run up the 500-step staircase and reaches to top first, securing her team safety. She reappears in the stinger, where she transforms into a CGI version of herself as an effect of the Photo Cake, similarly to when someone eats Yoylecake and turn into Yoyle Metal. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Coiny asks Needle what happened to her, referring to her CGI look. She tells him that she thinks it's due to the cake that Leafy gave her in the previous episode. Coiny asks Leafy if it's true, to which Leafy exclaims that she didn't know it would do this. Pin then dramatically asks Needle how long this "hideous transformation" has befallen her. However, Needle points out that Pin was there, and then states that she is the impostor. She was correct, as Pin turned out to be Lightning, making The Losers! safe. Votes Total elimination votes: 1,683 People who have called her Needy In total; she has been called Needy 33 times. Deaths #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Is devoured by bugs. #"No More Snow!": Burns to death alongside Spongy when Yellow Face throws a flamethrower at her. Kills Trivia *It is still unknown why Needle hates being called “Needy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty, although for her this may or may not be true. **As of the start of BFB, she has not been called "Needy" once. *Needle gains a darker outline in IDFB. *Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. **David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Needle. *Needle and Golf Ball's eliminations are extremely similar. **Both used their Win Tokens but were still eliminated. **Both characters had 12 votes which were brought down to 6. **Coiny having 5 votes in both Cake at Stake's were what prevented both characters from being safe. *Discounting contestants with stick bodies, Needle is the thinnest contestant after Lollipop. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy", but the Announcer threw her out to the TLC. *In Season 1, Needle slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Needle is the first and only contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Needle was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's asset. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, were not in Total Firey Island. *Needle is the first contestant to earn and use a Win token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times but never rejoined. **Pin and Woody also failed to rejoin three times but were on the Squishy Cherries team. *Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Needle was the 17th character made in BFDI. *Needle is one of the only contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. *Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI to BFB intros. *Needle is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Ice Cube. **They are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout BFDI(A). **Needle's voice is no longer very high pitched in BFB, but, in BFB 3, her voice seems more high pitched than in BFB 1. *Needle's name was never directly mentioned in BFB until "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Characters with Running Gags